wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Good Bad Guy
Hater is excited when he meets his villain idol, Major Threat, but is shocked to hear he has been recently reformed after a visit from a familiar space traveler. Hater tries all he can do to turn Threat evil again, but Threat wants him to be good too. Episode Summary The episode opens with Hater bragging about having captured five planets this week. However, Major Threat appears, declaring Hater's reign to be over. He jumps aboard the Skullship, and uses telekinesis to disarm the Watchdogs. Peepers is afraid, but Hater is starstruck meeting his idol. Threat traps Hater in telekinesis, as if he's about to destroy him, but then gives Hater a hug. Hater continues to fanboy over him, until Threat says that he's embarrassed about all of the conquering he did. He reveals that a wandering weirdo helped him reform. Threat recalls how Wander only wanted to be his friend, and how he eventually gave in. Hater appears frightened that even the best villain fell against Wander. Threat reveals that he intends to help Hater reform. Hater decides that if he reminds Threat of how fun evil is, Threat will go back to villainy. As Hater takes Threat back down memory lane, he finds that Threat caused more good than harm. Hater then tries to get Threat to destroy a planet. Threat launches missiles at the planet, but uses telekinesis to throw them off course. Hater then tries to bully Threat, but wears himself out. Hater gives up and pushes Peepers aside, which Threat reacts to. Hater continues pushing around Peepers until Threat finally traps him in telekinesis. Threat takes over Haters ship, and remembers how good being bad feels. Threat begins to conquer Hater's planets and locks him up. Threat move ahead in the leaderboard, but Hater shows up, impersonating Wander and a "Sylvia Broom." The Watchdogs attack, but "Wander" beats them away with "Sylvia." "Wander" annoys Threat with a horrible imitation of "When you wander over yonder." "Wander" hugs Major Threat, who is glad Hater learned his lesson about being good. Hater finds that it was all an act, and that it wasn't Wander who reformed Threat. Transcript End Credits Hater and a fake Sylvia run circles around Major Threat. Gallery Memorable Quotes Background Information Trivia *This is the second episode in which Wander and Sylvia do not make an appearance, as well as the second time Wander is only mentioned. ("The Axe") **Sylvia is also referenced a few times. **It's also about the third time Peepers calls Wander a "wandering weirdo" ("The Prisoner") ("The Fancy Party"). *This is the fifth episode with "The ___ Guy" ("The Bad Guy", "The Little Guy", "The Nice Guy", "The Cool Guy"). *This is the second episode to begin with "The Good" ("The Good Deed"). *This is the second episode to end with "Bad Guy" ("The Bad Guy"). *The ending where Major Threat says "mustard or mayo", is the second time this phrase is said ("The Picnic"). *This is the sixth episode where a villain is reformed, and the second where one is already reformed before the episode starts: **The first was the bad guys at Doomstone in "The Bad Guy". **The second was Westley in "The Little Guy". **The third was Janet in "The Lonely Planet". **The fourth was Destructor in "The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!". **The fifth was Thrax and the Prison Dimension inmates in "The Buddies". * The phrase "Never hurts to help" was said out loud for the second time. ("The Nice Guy") Continuity N/A Errors N/A Allusions Production Information *This episode was originally revealed on Zap2it. International Premieres * February 14, 2016 (Disney XD Turkey) Cast * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater * Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers * Piotr Michael as Major Threat References Category:Lord Hater